IQ Testing
by sparklespepper
Summary: TFAnimated: Sari gives the Autobots an IQ test and you wouldn't believe the results.


Title: IQ Testing

Summary: Sari gives the Autobots an IQ test and you wouldn't believe the results.

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor

I was insired by _Plenoptic's_, '_**BumblebeeIsASlaggingGenius Story'**_. The difference between the two is that this one is based on Transformers: Animated.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Sari was just entering the Autobot base. The first one she saw was Optimus.<p>

"Hey, Optimus. You want to play a game?" she asked.

"Well, it depends. What kind of game do you have in mind?" said Prime.

"Just a question and answer game." she said a she pull out some paper."You just read the question, and pick the right answer. Easy."

"All right. Let me see."

After about 30 minutes he was done.

"Thanks Optimus, see you later." She said as she headed out the door, leaving the confused prime.

**XXXX**

In the Medbay

"Hey Ratchet, want to play a game?" asked Sari.

"No," said the grumpy medic.

"Come on, it will be easy. All you have to do is read the questions and choose the right answer" she said.

"Fine, give it here" he signed.

After about 25 minutes he was done.

"There, now what?"

"Thanks Ratchet, got to go." She said as she left the room.

"Hm, kids."

**XXXX**

Sari was just entering Prowl's room.

"Hey, Prowl" she greeted.

"Hello, there Sari" he said as he did some stances.

"You want to play game?"

"Depends" He replied

"Don't worry, it's easy. You just read the question, and pick the right answer."

"Okay sounds simple enough."

About 30 minutes later, he was done.

"Thanks Prowl." Sari said while leaving his room while he just continue on with his stances.

**XXXX**

Sari just was entering the rec room. There she saw Bulkhead painting.

"Hey Bulkhead, can you play this game real quick?"

"Okay. How you play?" the swat car asked.

"You just read the questions, and pick the right answer."

After about 35 minutes, he was done.

"Thanks Bulkhead" she said waving

"Any time Sari" he said as he continue painting.

**The next day**

"Hey guys, your IQ test come in," announce Sari. Everyone was in the room at the moment.

"Test? That little game you played yesterday" said Bulkhead

"You mean the one with the questions" said Ratchet

"Yup. I tested everybody. You want to see what you got." she said. Handing over a cd.

"Sure, why not" said Optimus.

Everyone was looking at the screen. The first score to show up was Optimus'.

"Hey Prime look, you got 130" said Bulkhead

"Not bad, Prime" said Ratchet

"Thanks, now who's next" Prime said as he scroll down the bar.

The next one up was Prowl, who scored a 128.

"Nice" said Optimus as he and everybody else claps.

"Thank you" he said

Next was Ratchet, who score a 150.

"Impressive" said Prowl

"Ump, I'm not surprise." said the CMO

Next was Bulkhead, who made a 125.

"Nice job Bulkhead" said Optimus

"Yeah well it was nothing really" he said as rub the back of his head.

"Alright then, next up, Bumblebee." announce the prime.

"Oi, knowing the kid he'll probably make a 80" said Ratchet

"Or lower" said Prowl

When Optimus scroll down to Bumblebee's score, everyone was absolutely and utterly speechless. Their optics bulged and mouths dropped to the ground. Everybody just stood there, stupidly, staring at the screen. They glanced at each other, then stared back at the screen again. There was a loud thud noise as Prowl had crashed to the ground but everyone was so shocked they couldn't help him.

**Before you go on, think for a moment. What do you think Bumblebee scored?**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of getting Prowl off the floor, Bumblebee appeared.<p>

"Oh, there you guys are. You guys won't mind if I borrow a few things, like books, documentaries, some tools, paint you know things like that?"

All they did was stare at him. "D'uh..?"

"No, thanks."

As he left, Prowl crash to the floor again.

Inside another room, Bumblebee and Sari were laugh their butts off.

"You think... we should tell them... your real score?" asked Sari between laughs.

They both looked into the room then back at each other.

_"Nnnnaaaa"_

"You are a mad genius" said Sari, giggling.

"Yup, and I got the IQ test to prove it."

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee is a genius, in his own way.<strong>

**I leave you, the veiwers, to decide real Bee's score. The score that the bots saw on the monitor was like a 200 or something but it doesn't matter. It was all a trick by Bumblebee and Sari, mostly Bumblebee's idea. :) I think his real score will be higher than 100 but lower than the others like an 115, but that's my opinion.**

**Please review of what you think :)**


End file.
